Trouble For Me
by MugenApprentice
Summary: Iruka always knew Kakashi would be trouble for him as they are Polar opposites, but can he resist him? Its a side story to Legendary Lovers about how Kakashi and Iruka first got together. It can be read on it's own as there isn't too many major details about the relationship in Legendary Lovers. Anyway this is Kakairu so yes that means YAOI if you don't like it don't read simple
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone its MugenAppretnice here and this is Trouble For Me. It's basically a side story to Legendary Lovers explaining how Kakashi and Iruka first got together and exploring their relationship up until just before the start of Legendary Lovers so for anyone who reads that story then you should give this a read as it will contain information and hints as to the problems behind their relationship that may not necessarily be revealed in Legendary Lovers ;).**

**Anyway I don't know how long this is gonna be or if there's going to be a sequel (Unlike Legendary Lovers which there definitely is going to be) it depends how well people react to it. Anyway let me know what you think**

**Trouble For me Prologue:**

Iruka was sat clock watching, he was waiting and had been for roughly about the past half of an hour for that one last person to hand their report in, that annoying, lazy arsed and always late Silver Haired Jounin, Kakashi Hatake.

As Iruka strummed his fingers in boredom against the desk he noted it would be the third time this week the Jounin had been late handing in his report. _Just who does he think he is? Turning up unacceptably late without even a decent reason! I bet at this very moment he's having a nice leisurely stroll over here!_ Iruka thought, the chocolate haired Chunnin was a little pissed to say the least.

Now Iruka was normally a patient and a calm man he liked to think, but when it came to Kakashi Hatake it was a different story. It wasn't so much the fact he was always late but as well as the fact his reports were either one of two types: Either about three words or a complete and utter load of rubbish because the Jounin was either too lazy to bother writing more than that or putting much effort into his reports.

As half an hour turned into an hour Iruka's mind drifted off onto other things: the amount of marking he would have to do when he got back home, how hungry he was, the fact Ichiraku's would probably be closed be time he was actually free. As the possibilities of what he could be doing raced through his mind he found his blood slowly, but surely starting to boil with anger, clearly it must have shown as the next person to hand in their report Hinata Hyuuga blushed a florescent shade of pink as she approached his desk.

"I… er…, where would…" The blue haired Chunnin began only to be cut off by a short burst of Iruka's anger of waiting for Kakashi.

"Just Put it in the box!" Iruka managed through grated teeth, "Please" he added.

The meek girl simply nodded and put the report in the box before nodding and hurriedly making her leave smiling respectfully a little as she left, a little too nervous to say anything.

Iruka felt a little pang of guilt as the girl had rushed out of the room, clearly scared a little by his reaction, Iruka sighed before slapping his head in frustration, he hadn't meant to snap at Hinata especially as although she was probably one of the most socially awkward ninja's in Konoha she was also probably one of the sweetest who wouldn't say boo to a ghost.

As Iruka mulled over his snappiness at Hinata he didn't even notice the cause of all his anger finally appear before him, upon finally realising Kakashi was at last in front of him, daft smile complete he had to use all of his willpower not to murder the Jounin on the spot.

"Iruka!" The silver haired man began "I'm ever so sorry I'm late with my report, you see on my way here a robin needed it's wing bandaging and being the kind soul I am i…" Kakashi was cut off by a now furious Iruka who clearly wasn't buying his reason for being so late.

_Bandaging a Robin's wing, oh I've fucking heard it all now! That's it I'm giving him a piece of my mind, higher rank or not!_ Iruka thought although he couldn't help the words that came next, "Bandaging a bird's fucking wing oh it gets better and better with you doesn't it!" Iruka screamed in fury, "Couldn't you have thought of a better excuse huh Kakashi?" Iruka continued, "You know life's a bed of roses for you isn't it? You turn up whenever you feel like it not giving a damgh about other people's plans, do you know because of you I'm an hour short when it comes to my marking now, so I'm gonna have to stay up an extra hour no…" Iruka found himself cut off as his attention was drawn to a chirping coming from indeed a robin, a beautiful robin an all too.

Iruka nearly chocked on air in shock as lord and behold there was a Robin and it was snuggled up quite nicely in the chest pocket on the Jounin's flak jacket.

Kakashi meanwhile simply smirked before turning his attention to the Robin, "Forgive me Iruka but I did tell you I bandaged a Robin's wing!"

Iruka was still a little shock before he closed his mouth and finally spoke "I don't believe you, show me its wing!" Iruka barked sounding more than a little demanding.

"There Happy now!" The Jounin smiled as he gently scooped the Robin out of his pocket and into his open palm, Iruka could only nod in response as the Jounin gently rubbed the bird on his stomach "Now if you don't mind I'm going to put him back in my pocket as it's painful for him to move about to much!" the Jounin said before adopting a babyish voice as he put the bird back in his pocket, "There there, Blaze, you can stay nice and safe in my pocket again now, the mean man won't make you get you're wing out again!" Kakashi cooed.

"Hey!" Iruka said folding his arms across his chest, "I am not mean!" The Chunnin stated, before his eyes fixed on the bird again, "Where did you learn to bandage a bird's wing?" Iruka asked his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

As Kakashi replied his attention he quickly found himself taking note of how truly gorgeous the man was, sure he'd heard rumours of the man's looks and that he had a very handsome face behind the mask, but even when it was covered it didn't take a genius to work out the rumours were well found, although you couldn't exactly make out his facial features, it was beautifully expressive when he spoke.

"Well when you have a team of three kids you quickly learn how to bandage broken bones and injuries!" The Jounin said flashing Iruka a huge smile that melted the Chunnin's heart.

Within a mere matter of moments he had found all the raging anger disappear completely and instead a feeling of awe and admiration at how kind and obviously talented the man was.

"… Mind you I bet you know all about that being a teacher Iruka Kun? Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka hadn't even realised the man had said something else to him he had been that much in a dreamlike state looking at the man, all of a sudden what Kakashi had just said quickly caught up with him like a car crash in his mind_ Did he just call me Iruka Kun? He did didn't he?!_ Iruka thought as he couldn't stop his cheeks blushing a deep shade of pink.

Finally realising it would be polite to reply to the man Iruka spoke "O-Oh, y-yes, sorry Kakashi Sensei I was in another world t-then!" Iruka stuttered before offering the Jounin an apologetic smile.

"Aww Iruka Kun you're so cute when you're flustered or blush!" Kakashi gushed causing Iruka cheeks to blush even deeper than before if it was at all possible.

_Did he just call me cute? Is he hitting on me? _The thoughts caused Iruka to shyly smile whilst turning his face to the side just like a fan girl, "T-Thank y-you K-Kakashi s-sensei, y-you l-look rather well turned o-out y-yourself today" Iruka managed, although he stuttered most of it causing him to blush once again, _I seem to be doing a lot of blushing today!_ The Chunnin mentally noted as Kakashi simply smirked clearly pleased with the response Iruka given.

"Well thank you Iruka Kun!" The older man said his voice taking on a deep, sultry tone as Iruka swore he saw the older man licking his lips drinking in every bit of Iruka and how he reacted. "But I should be the one apologising as…!" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence as apparently Iruka's stomach decided to join the conversation letting out a loud rumble, the Chunnin simply hung his head in shame, his eyes quickly fixing in a dark corner in the room he could curl up and hide in until his embarrassment as clearly his stomach had attracted the attention of the other people in the room, who now had their eyes fixed on him.

Noticing the attention he was getting Kakashi simply glared at the people staring at Iruka, they soon got back to their business quite quickly. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at how adorable he found Iruka. "I'm sorry Iruka, you should never keep a man from his food!" Kakashi said flashing him another big smile.

"I-It's q-quite a-alright!" Iruka managed.

"Well here look let me make it up to you by taking you out to dinner, the least i can do to make it up to you and you're stomach!" Kakashi offered, giving him a friendly smile.

"W-What?" The chocolate haired man blurted out a little louder than it had meant to be.

Kakashi looked a little saddened at his reaction, like he had been hoping he would say yes, however only his eyes showed the sadness as his smile found its way back to his face, if a little duller this time. "I said would you like to come to dinner with me, you know just a friendly dinner to make it up to you, but if you don't want to I completely understand…"

Iruka found his overwhelming sense of guilt and annoyance at his brain took over as his mouth moved and spoke of its own accord almost cutting him off "No, No K-Kakashi S-Sensei, i-I w-would l-love too i-it's just I have a lot o-of m-marking t-to d-do!" Iruka stuttered and sounding more than awkward not helping the situation in the slightest.

"O-Oh I see!" Now it was Kakashi's turn to stutter apparently, "W-Well i-if you change your m-mind I'll be ready in about two hours, I j-just n-need to speak with Y-Yamato!" Kakashi said offering a slightly awkward smile.

"Yamato?!" Iruka said aloud, "Ah yes Captain Yamato, he helped Naruto with his affinity training with you didn't he?" Iruka questioned.

"Indeed he did!" Kakashi said sounding a little surprised before smiling again "It's nice to see someone else cares enough to keep track of Naruto and his progress.

Naruto, the mere mention of the boy's name brought all of Iruka's Nurturing and parental feelings to the front of his mind again, the boy was like a son to him, he couldn't stop a wide smile forming as memories of the boy flashed through his mind. "Of course, Naruto is like a son to me!" Iruka said proudly.

"Same here, you've been as good as his father anyway Iruka Kun, you did an excellent job bringing the boy up!" Kakashi complimented.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei!" Iruka said smiling managing not to stutter for once.

"Please Iruka Kun call me Kakashi!" The older man stated smiling at him.

"Of Course Kakashi!"

"Anyway I best get going Iruka but if you change your mind about dinner, you know where to find me in two hours!" Kakashi said sounding hopeful.

"I'll think about it definitely!" Iruka offered trying not to sound too mean, in all honesty he probably could have left his marking until tomorrow as it was a Friday but he was too nervous, even if it was just a friendly dinner as Kakashi had put it.

"See you soon hopefully Ruka!"

Iruka could only blush again in response and wave as the Jounin walked away, he could have sworn he heard him giggle a little.

…

As Iruka finished filling away the reports he noticed a figure approaching him _Oh gods please not now, all I want to do is go home, either that or to dinner with Kakashi!_

However Iruka found himself unable to simply walk away due to his politeness, however as the figure approached he recognised it was Lady Tsunade however she looked different as her hair was down and she was wearing a more casual outfit of a blue coat, a simple black top and knee length leggings

"Iruka, good to see you!" Lady Tsunade offered giving him a smile.

"Lady Tsunade, what brings you to the reports room might I ask?" Iruka asked politely before realising he shouldn't be asking as she was the Hokage and free to go as she pleased, thankfully she didn't seem to mind too much.

"Oh I was simply passing though when I noticed you and Kakashi Hatake had the most interesting conversation about Robin's and dinner!" Tsunade said giving Iruka a knowing smirk.

However instead of blushing like he did around Kakashi he simply frowned, a little annoyed that the woman had been listening in, now he thought about it he could have sworn he saw her sitting around before.

"Oh you heard did you Lady Tsunade!"

"Indeed I did!" She smirked before continuing, "May I ask why you are not going to dinner with him, it's quite obvious you find him attractive Iruka!"

"How did yo…!"

"Women's intuition Iruka, women's intuition! Anyway surely you're marking could wait? It is a Friday after all!" Tsunade asked.

"I suppose" Iruka shrugged, "But I really should get a start on i…" Iruka was cut off by a Tsunade clapping her hands in excitement.

"Excellent, now you will go to dinner with Kakashi and I shall do you're marking for you!" Tsunade beamed.

Iruka couldn't believe what the woman had just said, was she seriously trying to set him up with Kakashi! Surely the Hokage had more important things to do! Apparently the answer was no as she held out her expectant hand.

"The homework Iruka!" She demanded more than asked.

"I beg your pardon! I mean thank you but surely you have more important things to do than set up the population of Konoha!"

"The male population of Konoha!" she corrected, "Besides you two make a nice couple, now hand it over Iruka! Don't try and lie I know you always keep it with you so you can mark whenever you get a spare minute!"

"B-But, b-but!"

"Now please Iruka!" She said a little firmer this time.

Iruka simply sighed as he reached into his bag and handed over the homework. "They're studying the effectiveness of Chakra in everyday life if you…"

"Iruka calm down please, you forget I am a trained Medical Ninja as well as Hokage, I know everything about Chakra so this will be a piece of cake, now go get ready!" she ushered practically pushing him out of the room "Oh and Iruka, make sure you turn up, if you don't I'll know!" She said giving him a knowing wink before walking off.

Iruka simply decided to go home and change into something more comfortable as he heard Tsunade celebrate "Shizune go and get one of the 2nd Hokage's bottles of vintage sake, this calls for a celebration as I Tsunade, the gay matchmaker of Konoha have struck again haha!" The woman exclaimed proudly before grinning and heading back in the direction of her office as Shizune hurried behind her, apparently she had been listening too.

…

As Iruka stepped out of the shower his eyes quickly darted to the clock, it was half five now, he had an hour until he was supposed to meet Kakashi, _Kakashi man he looked Handsome today, and he very sweet calling me Iruka Kun_! Iruka couldn't help the smile forming on his lips as he thought back on the earlier events, however moments later panic flashed through his mind, Kakashi hadn't said where to meet him for dinner "Shit!" Iruka said before immediately throwing on some nice clothes from his wardrobe.

After about 20 minutes of looking through he eventually decided on a thin purple jumper with different coloured strands of laced into it, a pair of dark blue jeans skinny jeans and when a pair of dark tan moccasins. He quickly pulled his hair up into a ponytail applying a little hairspray and thought he was ready only to realise something was missing, "Aftershave and Necklace!" Iruka stated as he set about looking for them in his bedroom.

He quickly found his black metal rosary bead necklace, it was a present Naruto had gotten him for his birthday insisting it would suit him, surprisingly it looked well on him. quickly scanning through his aftershaves he sprayed two on his wrist and sniffed to see which he preferred, he eventually decided on a summery one kind of a contrast seeing as it was the middle of winter.

As he left his apartment he locked up he did a quick checklist, _Keys check, wallet check, breath mints huh, why have I got breath mints I only take them on dates! Guess this mean like Kakashi!_ Iruka thought playfully mulling it over in his mind before heading off in the direction of the ANBU base and glancing at his watch, half an hour until he was meant to meet Kakashi, hopefully he would still be there Iruka thought as he walked at a brisk pace hoping to still catch him.

As he arrived he found the Guard on the door stick a hand in front of Iruka's path "What brings you to the ANBU base, do you have business here?" The man asked

"Erm kind of, I'm looking for Kakashi Sensei, we're supposed to be having dinner together tonight!" Iruka said politely offering the man a friendly smile.

"Oh really, lucky Kakashi!" the guard smirked before quickly deciding to go and find Kakashi seeing the pissed look on Iruka's face, "I'll just be a moment!" The guard shouted as he hurried off to find him.

After waiting for about 5 minutes the guard returned and quickly ushered Iruka in before leading him to a staffroom where Kakashi was sat drinking tea, as soon as he laid eyes on him Kakashi's face literally lit up.

"My, my Iruka don't you look gorgeous!" Yamato complimented causing Iruka to blush slightly and smile shyly as Kakashi got up to greet him.

"Ruka, you look so, so Handsome!" Kakashi purred causing the brown haired Chunnin to giggle like a girl rather embarrassingly for him, "I feel a little underdressed seeing as you've made such an effort!" Kakashi gushed.

"Oh don't be daft Kakashi, you look rather Handsome yourself even in your uniform!" Iruka complimented only realising what he had said after he had said it causing him to blush even more.

"Aww Iruka Kun, you're so adorably sweet you know that!" Kakashi purred as he leaned in, the smell of Iruka's aftershave made him even more irresistible to him, he almost leaned into his chest if it hadn't been for Yamato intervening.

"Geez Kakashi, leave the poor man alone you sleaze ball and stop flirting" Yamato laughed.

"I can't help it and it's simply admiring and acknowledging when a man looks good, now I'm just going to nip to the toilet!" Kakashi said before disappearing in a flash.

Yamato turned his attention to Iruka smirking, clearly the whole situation was amusing to him, "You know all he's been going on about is this bloody dinner with you for the past hour and a half!" Yamato laughed.

Iruka could only smile a little, clearly Kakashi had been looking forward to this 'friendly dinner' "Aww I'm glad he's looking forward to it!" Iruka smiled.

"Looking forward to it? Looking forward to it is an understatement to say the least Iruka!" Yamato laughed.

Before Yamato could continue Kakashi had reappeared again smiling at Iruka, "Shall we get going Iruka Kun before Yamato reveals all my secrets hmm?" Kakashi offered with his usual smile.

"Sure" Iruka smiled.

"So Iruka I here you're a fan of French food right? I know a gorgeous French restaurant in the east side of town!"

"You mean Fleur's?" Iruka asked.

"That's the one!" Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi I could never afford to eat there on my teacher's wage it costs a bomb, perhaps Ichiraku's, you go there with team seven right? And who told you I liked French food?" Iruka smiled a little curious as to how he knew.

Kakashi smirked before replying "Don't worry it's my treat! And as for me knowing about your love of French food let's just say a little blonde, over excitable birdy of mine told me!" Kakashi said laughing a little.

"Kakashi I could never let you do that!"

"Aww please Iruka I want too, remember this is my way of an apology!" Kakashi practically begged before flashing him the puppy dog eyes, Iruka couldn't resist them and eventually caved in.

"Oh alright but to make it up to you I'm taking you out for lunch tomorrow, although it'll have to be Ichiraku's. I'm guessing Naruto told you about my love of French food" Iruka smiled rolling his eyes, "What else did he tell you?"

"Oh only that you're a sucker for cheesecake and have a pair of boxers with a teddy bear print on them!" Kakashi said laughing again.

"Jeez I'll have no secrets left at this rate!" Iruka laughed a little but mainly blushing, damgh Naruto, he'd have to get him later for that one.

"Aww don't be embarrassed Iruka Kun it's cute!" Kakashi grinned before offering his hand to Iruka.

Iruka only blushed further at the gesture before stuttering yet again "K-Kakashi w-what a-are y-you d-doing?" Iruka asked.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently "The Restaurant is ages away from here so I thought I could teleport us there!" Kakashi smiled, his hand still extended, when Iruka made no move to take it he spoke again, "Don't you trust me Ruka?" Kakashi asked feigning offence and hurt.

"Is that you're little nickname for me or something _Kashi_?" Iruka teased back a little.

Kakashi stood speechless for a moment as he pondered his new nickname, "Kashi" He finally spoke before smiling even more than before "I like it _Ruka_! Anyway you never even answered my question?" Kakashi moaned a little.

"Yes I trust you!" Iruka said rolling his eyes before taking hold of the Jounin's hand, it was surprisingly warm and soft, not what you would expect for a ninja, least of all a former ANBU.

Kakashi simply looked into his eyes before he finally speaking, "You might wanna close your eyes Iruka, it's always a little rough your first time!" Kakashi warned gently.

Doing as instructed Iruka felt the room around them disappear and quickly being replaced by fresh air and the last hours of sunlight however his stomach was spinning like he had been on a rollercoaster for hours, for a brief moment he felt like he was going to be sick and fell with dizziness as he went to move only to be caught in Kakashi arms.

"Urghh I think I'm gonna be sick!" Iruka moaned as he felt his face turn green before he fell to his knees and proceeded to be sick in the grid, as he did so he quickly felt Kakashi's arms gently pat him on the back before being pulled into a warm hug and his hands tracing circles on his back!

"There, there Iruka I'm so sorry I made you ill!" Kakashi apologised worriedly looking more than a little guilty.

"Don't be daft Kakashi it wasn't your fault, I'm just not used to it and you did warn me!" Iruka said offering a small smile in a bid not to make the man feel any worse, "Shall we head in?" Iruka asked

"Are you sure you feel up to it Iruka?" The older man asked there was genuine concern and care in his voice.

"I'm fine I'm not a pensioner you know Kashi!" Iruka laughed.

_Did he just call me Kashi again? _Kakashi smiled at the thought of it, he couldn't believe his luck, for a while he had liked Iruka but had never found the right opportunity to ask him out until today when it just fell into his lap, he didn't know why he asked but he was sure as hell glad he did. "Okay let's go in Ruka!" Kakashi smiled as he took of hold of Iruka's hand, "Just steadying you!" Kakashi smiled when Iruka had looked at him a little dumbfounded.

"Okay thank you Kakashi, you're very sweet!" Iruka smiled.

"Okay, okay let's eat already, you must be starving!" Kakashi laughed.

"Indeed I am!" and with that they walked into the restaurant and as they did Iruka couldn't help but smile at how sweet Kakashi was, _I hope the he stays like this_ Iruka thought to himself.

**So guys what do you think up to now eh? Me personally I'm quite proud of how I've wrote this chapter and I like it, but what you think is what matters so let me know, Please please, please read and review sweetie darlings,**

**Should there be a chapter 1? Well there is going to be anyway but I want to know you're opinion and let's just say Kakashi and Iruka have some interesting dinner and conversation topics to say the least hehe ;D.**

**Sending you my love as always, don't forget to R&amp;R please.**

**Love Mugenapprentice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's Mugenapprentice here again, I know it's been even longer since I updated this than Legendary Lovers but recently I've had a bit of inspiration in general to say the least.**

**This story never got a chapter because tbh I focused all my energy on Legendary Lovers and never got round to this again, not gonna lie about it, anyway I am now officially writing for it again and I have a rough idea how I want the overall story to play out so yayyy ****!**

**As for this chapter it's going to deal with Iruka and Kakashi's dinner date at Fleur's and a new to alcohol Iruka who let's just say is about to find out the meaning of Tequila Sunrise, literally haha I am so evil to poor Iruka at times ;)! Anyway let's not keep Ruka and his tequila sunrise waiting any longer onwards.**

**Chapter 1: Tequila Sunrise**

**The song for this is Good Time by Paris Hilton it's definitely a very party like song and one to dance the night away too and the overall theme of the song suits this chapter pretty well I think ****!**

Iruka had heard many a times about the beauty and glamour of the vintage French theme that ran throughout the restaurant but they had done it no justice in comparison to actually seeing it in person.

The person had a theme of rich, royal colours such as deep reds, gold's, pearl whites and royal blue, running the entire length of the restaurant, no wonder it was classed as a specialist restaurant and so busy all the time Iruka thought to himself as a very elegant looking lady approached him and Kakashi clearly pleased to see him.

"Oh my do my eyes deceive me?" The woman beamed "Is it truly Kakashi Hatake? The legendary copy nin?" She practically purred as her eyes went as wide as saucers to lap up the sight of the Jonin.

Iruka felt a little awkward being under such a gaze even if it was directed at Kakashi, luckily said person decided to finally speak, "Indeed it is, Madame Jeanne if I'm correct?" Kakashi asked offering the woman a polite smile.

"At your service, tell me will your companion be joining you today?"

"Yes can we get a table for two on the balcony please?" Kakashi asked politely, if there was one thing that could be said for the otherwise perverted ninja he had impeccable manners Iruka noted.

However the thought of a balcony table worried Iruka knowing how much they cost, people such as the Hokage, or Jonin's at a minimum ate on the balcony, rarely anyone below that rank could be seen dining up there. "Erm… Kakashi sensei perhaps a table on this floor may be better? I'm not so sure my teacher's budget can stretch to a balcony table?" Iruka offered quietly and blushing intensely earning himself a stern look from the woman.

"Perhaps I could see if one of our lower end tables are more to your _companion's_ budget?" The woman offered sending Iruka a rather stern, condescending look.

"No, no we will take the balcony table please!" Kakashi smiled again.

"But Kakashi…" Iruka began

"Ruka what did I tell you? Please this is my treat, okay?"

"You are too kind Kakashi sensei!" Iruka blushed even more offering a shy smile

"Very well follow me please!" The woman instructed as she led the way to the balcony, everything about the restaurant was truly beautiful even the stairs, made from marble with a red carpet and gold stitching along the sides draped up it.

Finally they came to two beautiful French style patio doors wide open with a selection of beautiful tables on the balcony in clear view, each one with either blue or white table clothes and gold small cushions on the chairs for comfort, on the actual table there was a selection of wine glasses and cutlery and a beautiful 18th century candle holder was lit in the centre of the table, with a small bunch of white and red roses on either side, truly it looked very romantic.

"Please have a seat and take your time to look through our menu, our special desert today is Blanc manger, a beautiful almond flavoured light desert, enjoy!" The woman politely smiled before moving a short distance away to deal with other customers.

As Iruka took a seat he couldn't help but notice the romantic setting overall, even the sky was made for romance tonight, lit up by a full moon and a thousand, bright, twinkling stars scattered around it which were in clear view for once.

"This place… is… breath-taking… so beautiful!" Iruka said in awe still busy taking in the surroundings and their beauty.

"Ma indeed it is Ruka, truly this has to be one of the most beautiful nights Konoha has seen in a long time, wouldn't you say Ruka?"

At this a huge pink blush tainted his cheeks slightly at the sound of his nickname Kakashi had thought of for him _Why does he always call me Ruka? Nobody else ever has, it's cute I suppose! _"Yes truly it Kakashi sensei!"

"Now, now Iruka what did I say about calling me Kakashi!" Kakashi teased just a little and giving him his one eyed smile.

"O-oh forgive me Kashi!" Iruka teased back feeling a little braver.

"That's better Ruka!" Kakashi purred causing a heat to rise all the way from Iruka's heart to his groin, arousing him ever so slightly at how smoothly the word Ruka rolled off his tongue and how sensual it sounded, the mere memory of his voice sent shockwaves through the chocolate haired chunin.

"Jeez, you sure know how to make a guy blush Kakashi!" Iruka accidently let slip out of his mouth before he even realised it, he was subconsciously flirting with Kakashi over a friendly dinner, this was not good.

"And I'm sure you have made many a man smile Ruka!" Kakashi purred in a deep voice, smooth as silk and laced with desire and lust as he reached over and brushed a stay hair off his face causing Iruka's blush to intensify enormously, "You had a strand of your hair in your eye!"

Iruka found his body almost vibrating of its own accord partially due to a combination of lust and desire, the desire for Kakashi to take him there and then, screwing his brains out for all to see, _Oh no Iruka stop it, focus stop flirting and just order something already!_ Iruka's only reaction was to gently brush Kakashi's hand away from his face which hadn't moved, "P-Perhaps we s-should order n-now Kakashi?" Iruka asked barely able to keep himself under control, he needed a distraction right now and anything would do!

"Ma but of course Iruka, we don't want to keep your stomach waiting any longer for its meal any longer do we?" Kakashi smirked a little before opening the menu in front of him.

_Or my bum for that matter! Oh sweet maker did I really just think that?_ Iruka thought as his cheeks flushed a deep strawberry red before quickly picking up his menu and hoping Kakashi hadn't noticed, the mocha skinned chunin didn't think he had ever felt so lusty or needy in a long, long while.

"Hmm I think I'll order the Seafood linguini!" Kakashi pondered aloud as he placed a finger on his chin still looking at the menu, clearly deep in concentration before raising his face to make eye contact, "What about you Ruka?" Locking eyes with him, _truly he has the most beautiful, deep, dark chocolate coloured eyes, so enticing, so seductively sweet and addictive, I wonder what those eyes would look like with passion, lust and desire in them! _Kakashi thought as a million dirty thoughts and scenarios involving Iruka raced through his mind.

"You'll probably think this is unoriginal but I'll order quiche Lorraine I think, I love it, so filling, fluffy and packed with flavour for a pastry based dish!" Iruka offered feeling a little awkward and shy all of a sudden.

"Nonsense, I like a man who isn't afraid to eat or of a calorific dish, it speaks well of someone!" Kakashi smiled gently.

"Thanks for that Kakashi I feel tons better!" Iruka frowned slightly, he had been trying not to think about the amount of calories in such a dish, one thing was for sure it probably wasn't a healthy amount.

"Awww my precious Ruka, such a handsome, gorgeous face as yours should not be plagued with such a sad expression, it does not suit you in the slightest!" Kakashi smiled before leaning over and pinching his cheek as if he were a small child.

At this Iruka blushed once again and felt a mixture of embarrassment and anger rush through him at once, as much as he was charming Kakashi could also be incredibly irritating when he wanted to be he was starting to notice, however before he could express his outrage at such an action, he heard the sound of a throat being cleared, it was the lady from before.

It was only now Iruka noticed her true beauty, she was of a good height and had a pale complexion however her cheeks had a natural rosy tint to them, she had shoulder length, hazelnut coloured hair and eyes to match, she also had a dark red lipstick on that seemed to suit her skin tone rather well. Iruka may have been gay but he could recognise and appreciate beauty when he saw it and he was certainly not daft, he couldn't blame Kakashi if he was attracted to her, he could see why most men would be.

"I apologise for interrupting but I assume you are ready to order sirs?" She asked politely before taking out a small notebook which Iruka could have sworn was made from shimmering gold paper, this was only confirmed when she pulled out a small silver, quill styled pen and began taking down their order, truly the silver ink stood out beautifully against the paper.

"Well we will have one Seafood Linguini and one quiche Lorraine!" Kakashi answered apparently having decided he would order for both of them.

"Very good Sir, any drinks or desserts?"

"Yes we will have one chocolate truffle cheesecake please, what wine would you recommend with it?"

The woman shrugged in genuine confusion, "Forgive me sir but we have many a wine that would go with such a dish, the question is would you prefer Rose, Red or White?"

"Whatever here my companion would prefer?" Kakashi asked turning the attention on Iruka.

"Whichever I am not fussy!" Iruka smiled trying to be agreeable and a hassle free date, Iruka preferred White but was partial to a glass of a good Rose, or Red? It then suddenly dawned on him his idea of a good glass of wine was a bottle of the European imported Blossom Hill and Echo Falls brands his local shop sold, nothing like a restaurant such as Fleur's would stock.

"I'll leave it in your hand then Madame?" Kakashi offered.

"Very well I will choose a suitable wine for both of your main meals and dessert!" The woman flashed a polite smile at the pair as she left but Iruka couldn't shake the feeling he wouldn't have gotten one had it just been himself or had he been dining alone.

…

The meal Iruka had dined on had truly been exquisite, delicious, magnifique as the French would say, just a few words that came to mind as he Fleur's with Kakashi, and the cheesecake had been divine! Light, fluffy, flavoursome, creamy and more, it had to be the best Iruka had probably ever tasted!

Overall the night had been lovely the two had enjoyed fine food, wine and conversation over things ranging from Kakashi's past in ANBU and Iruka's passion for teaching and educating the next generations. He truly felt he had gotten to know the silver haired ninja quite well.

However he found he had drank quite a few glasses of white and red wine and to say the alcohol had gotten to his head a little was an understatement and what Kakashi was about to say would not help his head in the slightest in hours to come, little did he know at the time he would spend most of the following morning perched over a toilet!

"Well Kakashi I truly owe you a heartfelt thank you, that has to be some of the finest food in Konoha I have ever come across!" Iruka smiled.

"Indeed it was Iruka but how would you like to have a wee nightcap and sample some of the finest liquor Konoha has to offer!" Kakashi offered extending his hand.

Iruka felt a little queasy at the mention of alcohol, truly the wine was playing havoc with his stomach at the moment and he was ensure if more alcohol was the best thing for it at that moment in time, especially after his little vomiting session earlier! "Meh I don't know…!" Iruka began shyly looking at the ground and twiddling his thumbs like some awkward teenage girl before he found Kakashi taking his hands in his and looking him dead on in the eyes.

"Just one drink please Iruka, I promise I'll look after you!" Kakashi spoke gently flashing him a warm smile.

"But I have my marking to do and…!" Iruka began before realising how pathetic he sounded and how stupid he would be to turn down one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors for a drink who was paying him attention as well! However it was the look of sincerity in Kakashi's eyes that convinced him in the end when he said he would look after him, and Iruka truly believed him when he said so. "You know what stuff the marking!" Iruka said suddenly finding his confidence all of a sudden, "But one drink, okay?" Iruka warned a little his teacher side creeping in a little.

"But of course Ruka, come we will head for club Neon Chakra!"

The smile that was on his face only moments ago he found wiped away almost instantly and the biggest thundercloud possible seemed to appear directly above the pair.

Iruka HATED Neon Chakra! It was mainly a lively club and where all of his former pupils would be there, the last thing he needed was them clocking Kakashi trying to snog his face off as well, however he realised he was lucky to be even going for a drink with Kakashi, deciding to grin and bear it the smile returned seconds later, albeit a little less bright this time! "Okay Neon Chakra it is!" Iruka smiled trying not to sound to disappointed or annoyed as the pair headed towards the club, however he hadn't even realised he was still holding hands with Kakashi until they arrived outside and he caught a glimpse of their reflection almost recoiling and yanking his hand away until he realised there was nobody outside apart from the bouncer.

This action hadn't gone unnoticed by Kakashi unfortunately who had decided not to make a big deal of it and just flash him a smile and give his hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked through garnering a small smile from the bouncer.

The club wasn't as busy as Iruka was expecting surprisingly enough however it was still as loud, bright, colourful, and dingy as he remembered it. He couldn't help but smile as he sat at the bar with Kakashi and looked at all the 17 year olds, happy to have gotten in somehow, dancing on the floor, genuinely happy and without a care in the world as they had gotten in and better yet served for a fishbowl. It made Iruka remember his time as a teenager when he would have been happy with a Blue WKD or two, mind you Iruka had never been a hard-core drinker really, even in his prime at 17.

He had gotten so lost in his thought he barely even felt Kakashi tap him on the shoulder and holding out two shot glasses accompanied by a small smirk.

"Thank you!" Iruka smiled politely as he took a quick sniff of the shot and almost recoiled at the smell, to say it was strong was an understatement.

"Ma too strong for you Iruka, sorry I would have asked you but you seemed so peaceful and content before so I just ordered for us, I hope you don't mind!?"

"No, no this is fine Kakashi, thank you I appreciate it!" Iruka said trying to sound grateful, "What is it anyway?" Iruka asked genuinely curious, all he had been able to make of it up to now is that it was a spirit/mixer of some kind and a strong one at that too.

"It's Tequila, Iruka!" Kakashi grinned with it only widening at Iruka's response, truly his face gave away his true emotions and feelings, it was amusing to watch especially, when Iruka was confused, flustered, embarrassed or surprised in general.

"Tequila?" Iruka repeated his face screwing up in general nervousness, Iruka had heard of Tequila sure, he had also heard that many a person had been ill off it the following morning, hence why he generally steered clear of it and all shots in general.

"Yes!" Kakashi said clearly amused, "What were you thinking about before can I ask Iruka, you look so cute when you're deep in thought and daydreaming!"

"I was not daydreaming!" Iruka blushed fiercely having been caught off guard by another compliment from Kakashi! "Merely reminiscing at the sight of all the teens in here just happy to have gotten in and served for a _fishbowl!_" Iruka sighed thinking how he would probably end up helping many a one of them tonight as they hurled down a grid!

"Brings back memories huh? Though I can't imagine a teenage Iruka shaking his booty on the dance floor and being much of a drinker!?" Kakashi teased.

"That's because I wasn't, I've never been what you would call a hard-core drinker!" Iruka sighed and frowned a little at his lack of tolerance and experience relating to alcohol.

Noticing the glum look on his face Kakashi found his arm moving of its own accord and roping itself around his waist, "Mah Iruka that isn't a bad thing you know!" Kakashi comforted the chocolate haired chunin offering a warm, gentle smile, there was something about the teacher that drew Kakashi to him like a moth to a flame, perhaps it was his kind heart, his shy personality, the way he blushed so easily whenever he gave him a compliment, Kakashi could see himself perhaps falling for the man pretty hard and that thought petrified him.

It was nothing to do with Iruka but the more the actual concept of love, he had been so reserved and determined to shut his heart off from love after Rin's death, he wasn't sure he could open his heart to the possibility of the pain and anguish love could bring.

Not liking the theme his mind seemed to be directing his thoughts towards he gently clinked his shot glass with Iruka's getting the chunin's attention.

"Ready to down that shot? It'll go off otherwise!" Kakashi joked plastering a slightly false smile on his face, Iruka briefly flashed him a look that was a mixture of concern, confusion and surprise but it was quickly replaced with also a slightly false smile.

"Sure but I swear if I'm up at sunrise because of Tequila I'll kill you!" Iruka smirked at him a little before downing the shot.

…

Iruka fell up the stairs for the fourth time that night as Kakashi roped his arms around him for support, apparently a brave Iruka had thought it would be a good idea to shot the equivalent of a litre of tequila, despite not being the best at handling his alcohol.

The end result had been a stupidly drunk Iruka who so far had managed to fall over every step he had come across leading up to his apartment.

"_Kashi!"_ A drunken Iruka slurred _"Leave me I can walk up these stairs myself for I am Iruka the almighty chunin of Konoha!"_

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you to walk up these steps by yourself, you're as drunk as a skunk!" Kakashi said sounding more worried than he had meant to.

This seemed to have delighted and amused the man to no end as he fell about in laughter almost causing Kakashi to lose his footing and send the pair of them flying backwards down the stairs. _"Skunk? Do I appear to be black with a white stripe down my back? No I am a ninja, walking up steps is no challenge to someone like myself!"_

"Really I never would have thought!" Kakashi sighed, after about five more minutes of Iruka teetering backwards and forwards on the steps he hoisted the man over his shoulder and carried him to his front door before setting him down outside it much to the outrage and amusement of Iruka.

"Where are your keys Iruka?" Kakashi asked.

"_Ermmmmmm….. backkk pocketttttttt!" _Iruka slurred clearly oblivious to the world around him and how badly drunk he was.

Not trusting him to mess it up somehow considering his current state, Kakashi decided it was best if he got the keys and gently let his hand hover above the pocket on Iruka's bum, his fingers dipping in ever so slightly to find them, however before he could he found his hand being hoisted and firmly planted on Iruka's bum by an extremely drunk Iruka who was now staring at him through, extremely lidded, lust filled eyes.

"_Wanna go for some 'hot coffee' back in mine?" _Iruka purred tempting the copy nin considerably.

It took all of his self-restraint not to rip his pants off and fuck Iruka there and then, his bum felt amazing in his hand, so firm, peachy and rounded, it was truly one hell of a bubble butt. However he slipped his hand into the pocket again and hoisted the keys out before unlocking his door with one hand and using the other to support Iruka, "Iruka you are extremely drunk and as tempting as your offer is it would be wrong to take advantage of you when you are in such a state!" Kakashi offered politely with an accompanying smile.

"_Oh you're no fun!"_ Iruka purred smirking at him before deciding he wanted a little fun with Kakashi before he left as he took advantage of Kakashi's lack of expectation and quickly pulled down his mask to reveal a pair of smooth, pale plump lips before quickly covering them with his own

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock, although it was pleasant shock as a pair of very loose and badly guided, drunken lips covered his own, Iruka's tongue tracing his lips in an ever so teasing manner begging for entry, deciding to tease him back a little he opened his mouth willingly and allowed their tongues to battle for a split second, getting a rather distinct taste of chocolate, cream cheese and tequila that was almost addictive before pulling away quickly leaving the drunken chunin half surprised and half aroused looking at the action.

"Until tomorrow my Chocolate haired, gorgeous man!" Kakashi whispered as he stroked his cheek and handing him a glass of water he had summoned, "Drink this, take these and rest well!" Kakashi offered as he reached into his pocket and handing him two Jonin standard issue medicinal pills!

Iruka simply smiled as he took them "Thank You Kashi, until tomorrow indeed!" He smirked and waved before shutting the door heading off for the bedroom or perhaps the toilet judging from the way his stomach was swishing, that could not be a good thing.

Rushing to the bathroom he briefly took note that the sun was just starting to wake up as he hugged the toilet bowl as it became his new best friend until well into the late morning.

**Right guys that's chapter 1 done and dusted and poor Iruka hasn't half had a interesting one from struggling to control his erm lust and desire to downing to much tequila and hugging the toilet and as you can tell Iruka can't handle his alcohol to well and certainly becomes a lot more let's say brave I'm evil I know poor Ruka ;)!**

**I promise he'll be fine in the morning, well by that I mean he won't be hurling at least anyway but he might prefer that if he remembers any of the previous night.**

**Once again sorry for the late update it's only recently I've been inspired to write again and I don't know writing Kakairu seems to come easily to me, anyway once again please R&amp;R and let me know what you think.**

**Sending you my love as always a slightly evil Mugenapprentice.**

**P.S. send Iruka you're love too the poor guy needs it after this chapter ;)!**


End file.
